The UNC Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center seeks renewal of its R25T Cancer Control Education Program (CCEP) for Years 16-20. During the next five years, the CCEP will continue to support five pre and three postdoctoral fellows yearly and train them for careers in cancer prevention and control that emphasize multidisciplinary and collaborative research. Led by Dr. Jo Anne Earp (Director), Dr. Michael O'Malley (Co-Director) and an interdisciplinary Training Advisory Committee, the CCEP trains a variety of fellows, including physicians, nurses, and doctorates in relevant disciplines. The program has five objectives: 1) understanding the fundamental issues of cancer prevention and control; 2) mastery of specific content areas; 3) competency in research methods; 4) mentored research experience; and, 5) professional development and experience (grant writing, presentations, publications). The flexible training, which is tailored to suit each fellows needs, includes two basic elements: 1) a specialized core curriculum that includes coursework, integrative programs (seminars, special workshops, journal clubs, etc) and training in the responsible conduct of research; and, 2) hands on research experience directed by teams of experienced faculty mentors. Training lasts from two to three years, depending on progress and need. Salaries and research/development allowances are designed to keep the CCEP fellowships among the most desirable and competitive at UNC Chapel Hill. The outstanding research environment at the UNC Lineberger features: well funded and nationally recognized programs in Cancer Prevention and Control and Cancer Epidemiology, close collaborations with the nationally recognized UNC School of Public Health (as well as the Schools of Medicine, Nursing, Arts and Sciences, and others), and outstanding core facilities. Over the past 15 years, the CCEP has had outstanding success in training cancer prevention and control researchers. Among the 21 postdoctoral fellows who have completed their CCEP support, 18 are currently in research positions, including 13 with academic faculty positions (nine tenure track and four research track). Of the 28 pre-doctoral fellows who have completed their CCEP support and their doctoral training, 25 are currently in research positions, including 10 with academic faculty appointments (seven tenure track, three research track), two in government faculty level research positions, and seven in postdoctoral research positions (five academic, two government). [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]